La caja de Pandora
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: Dicen que al abrirse la caja de Pandora, sólo quedó dentro al esperanza y por ello es lo último que se pierde. Sin embargo, al despertar solo y drogado en una habitación sin puerta y llena de oscuridad, Jackson Overland Frost, adolescente secuestrado por personas que dicen ser del gobierno, siente en ese momento que incluso eso se le ha sido arrebatado.
1. 1: Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece y esta historia está hecha sin ningún fin de lucro.

"**La caja de Pandora"**

**Capítulo 1: **_Oscuridad_

La primera vez que despertó, el dolor que sentía era tan intenso y tan presente que apenas pudo recobrar la conciencia por unos breves minutos. Su vista era borrosa y sólo podía percibir el lacerante dolor en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en la cabeza; sentía como si le fuera a explotar en ese mismo momento. La oscuridad se apoderó de su mente con gran rapidez y volvió a hundirse en un delirante mundo de los sueños, donde la realidad y la ficción se mezclaban tan intrínsecamente que fue incapaz de discernir qué era recuerdo y qué era sueño.

La segunda vez que despertó, el dolor aún estaba presente, pero también un mareo que le pateaba el estómago y lo obligó a rodar sobre su espalda para no ahogarse con su propio vómito. El ardor en su garganta por el ácido de su estómago le impedía hablar y el asqueroso sabor le poblaba la boca. Intentó luchar contra los efectos de la droga que aún mantenían su cuerpo inútil y su mente confundida, pero era simplemente demasiado para su pobre cuerpo. Al cabo de cinco minutos sintió como todo se iba volviendo negro una vez más y aunque intentó aferrarse a la realidad, fue como si ésta fuera agua escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Mientras iba cayendo en la inconsciencia, algo tocó su mente de manera efímera, casi etérea, pero antes de poder racionalizar el más pequeño pensamiento, ya estaba nuevamente dormido.

No supo cuánto durmió entre las otras veces que despertó por breves minutos, delirando y luchando contra la fatiga, el mareo y el dolor. Sin embargo, esa vez cuando abrió los ojos sintió su cuerpo extraño, como si estuviera tullido, pero ya sintiéndose bastante mejor que antes. Dándose unos minutos para confirmar que no estaba en otro de sus extraños y confusos sueños, con esfuerzo logró sentarse en donde quiera que estuviera recostado y respiró lenta y profundamente, atento a su acompasada respiración y al tenue sonido de sus propios latidos. Se quedó largo tiempo así, calmándose e intentando ordenar los recuerdos que se esparcían alocadamente en su cabeza, aún sintiéndose débil y agotado. Por suerte los mareos ya no estaban y la jaqueca se había reducido a un zumbido casi invisible. No podía conectar bien las imágenes que en su mente se repartían aleatoriamente, pero tenía la fuerte sensación que era importante organizar su mente. Había algo que estaba olvidando.

_¡Jack! _

_¡Jack!_

_¡JAAAACK!_

— ¡PIPPA! —apenas el grito abandonó su garganta, llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza sintiendo un agudo dolor causado por su propia voz. Ugh. No debió haber gritado así. Pero apenas a su mente volvió a acudir aquel recuerdo, la desesperación volvió a crecer en su pecho de manera voraz—. ¡Pippa! ¡Dónde estás! ¡PIPPA! —no le importaba que con cada nuevo grito su cabeza retumbara y pareciera querer partirse en cualquier instante, la desesperación por saber dónde estaba su hermanita era mayor.

No obstante, nadie contestó. Sólo recibió el rebote del eco contra las paredes, aumentando más el miedo que había comenzado a crecer dentro de sí. Sintió como se le cerraba la garganta y comenzaba a hiperventilarse, notando por primera vez dónde se encontraba. Era una habitación pequeña y oscura, con una cama y un pequeño estante donde había lo que parecía ser ropa limpia. Se vio a sí mismo sobre la desconocida cama, que no tenía más que una almohada y una sábana delgada; todo blanco como si fuera un hospital.

Su miedo aumentó al no encontrar una puerta por ningún lado.

— ¡DÓNDE ESTOY! ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! —gritó preso del pánico, temblando como hoja y levantándose con pasos torpes hasta chocar contra una pared, propinándole puñetazos y gritando cada vez más fuerte—. ¡AYUDA! ¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ! ¡PIPPA! ¡ALGUIEN CONTESTE POR FAVOR! —no sabía si las lágrimas que caían como cascada por sus ojos, congelándose antes de poder caer al suelo, eran producto de su miedo o por el dolor de cabeza insoportable que le causaban sus propios alaridos.

No se había dado cuenta, pero a medida que su desesperación crecía, su dolor aumentaba y su voz se quebraba por el desgarre que sufría su garganta, todo a su alrededor se congelaba. No quedó ningún resquicio de la habitación sin ser cubierto por una capa de escarcha que pronto se convertiría en hielo sólido, pero Jack no lograba darse cuenta de aquel detalle. Su mente, nublada por sus descontroladas emociones y temores, sólo podía enviar señales a sus cuerdas vocales para gritar y gritar, y a sus manos para seguir golpeando la pared hasta que se le pelaron los nudillos y la sangre carmín, pero con un tinte violáceo que tornasolaba en azul, comenzó a manchar la pared helada y sus mismos puños. Incluso cuando perdió completamente la voz sus labios siguieron moviéndose para verbalizar gritos mudos y aunque el agotamiento se iba apoderando con gran velocidad de su cuerpo, él seguía allí, de rodillas frente a la pared, golpeándola con debilidad y gritando sin voz.

Tan fuera de sí estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando, de un lugar desconocido, una fina arenilla brillante y dorada comenzó a inmiscuirse en su habitación y flotaba lentamente hacia él, rodeándolo con una amabilidad que sólo era comparable con la que una madre arropaba a su arena rápidamente se iba haciendo cada vez más numerosa y pronto lo rodeó completamente, bailando a su alrededor con gracia y formando al compás de una inaudible música la figura de varios pequeños delfines que nadaban y revoloteaban juguetonamente en torno al asustado adolescente. Cada vez que "chapoteaban", esparcían más la arena hasta Jack y él, sin darse cuenta, iba siendo guiado hasta la inconsciencia. Sus movimientos se hicieron lentos, deteniéndose a medida que los delfines le salpicaban la dorada arena y pronto estuvo completamente echado en el suelo, con los pequeños trozos de hielo en forma de lágrimas pegados en sus mejillas y con la brillante arena cubriendo su cuerpo como una fina y delgada manta. Sus sentidos entumecidos pronto dejaron de ser útiles y su consciencia se marchó de su cuerpo, siguiendo a los delfines hasta un apacible sueño, el primero en donde no había confusión, sino armonía y felicidad; sólo estaba él y su hermana, patinando sobre un lago congelado, riendo y jugando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Fuera de la habitación de Jack, en una muy similar, una voz aguda y delicada, ciertamente femenina, habló en apenas un susurro.

— ¿Ya está dormido? —preguntó. No hubo una respuesta verbal—. Gracias Sandy, creo que lo necesitaba mucho —había alegría, pero también congoja. Parecía como si estuviera luchando contras las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer.

— No puedo creer que Manny lo haya escogido a él, es un niño —la voz femenina fue reemplazada por una masculina, con un marcado acento australiano, que también hablaba en susurros como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírlo—, y estos malditos seguramente lo drogaron para traerlo acá… —un ahogado jadeo le hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero no llevaban mentiras. Todos habían pasado por eso.

— Manny siempre tiene una buena razón para hacerlo, sea un niño o no —otra voz masculina resonó, con un hablar más cortado y con un acento ruso. Había seriedad, pero una inconfundible tristeza también—. Va a ser muy difícil para él esto.

— Si no lo hubieran encontrado… —la delicada voz se cortaba y los otros supieron que las lágrimas estaban venciendo.

Hubo un breve período de silencio, en donde sólo el roce de la arena contra las paredes era audible. Era un sonido calmo y relajante, apenas audible.

— Sandy tiene razón. Debemos ayudarlo —la voz masculina más profunda parecía tener un timbre de renovada fuerza, casi jovial pese a la sombra de pesar que los otros podían claramente distinguir—. Debemos protegerlo, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Nuevamente el silencio sobrevino, pero esta vez había menos tensión. El silencio parecía traer consigo una resolución y la muda promesa hecha por aquellas cuatro "voces" resonó en el silencio, tocando sutilmente la consciencia lejana de Jack, la cual seguía en aquel lago congelado, disfrutando de un día de invierno con el recuerdo de su hermana mientras era rodeado por un grupo de delfines de arena dorada.

**Continuará~**


	2. 2: Los cuatro prisioneros

**Disclaimer:** El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece y esta historia está hecha sin ningún fin de lucro.

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado. Respondiendo a uno, sí, esto claramente es un AU. Lo tengo pensado para ser algo dramático y triste... no sé, me gusta torturar personajes...

* * *

"**La caja de Pandora"**

**Capítulo 2: **_Los cuatro prisioneros_

Caminaba por un páramo desolado. Estaba nublado y se sentía abochornado, pero para él era un clima casi insoportable. Las primeras veces que le pasó le parecieron extrañas, puesto que si bien él prefería los climas fríos podía soportar el calor como cualquier persona, pero con el paso de los meses terminó por tomarlo como algo normal y no se lo cuestionó más. Solía atribuirlo a las secuelas de su accidente, como a todo lo extraño que lo rodeaba desde entonces, y se obligaba a no pensar en eso aunque la duda y la curiosidad lo carcomían.

Respiraba agitadamente. Pese a no poder sentir los rayos del sol sobre su pálida piel podía sentir su calor y no había sombra que lograra cobijarlo y darle un mínimo de frescor que su cuerpo deseaba fervientemente. No había nadie a su alrededor, pero no se sentía solo. Tenía miedo, sí, pero algo en aquella sensación de no encontrarse solo lo calmaba de manera extraña y algo aterradora. Volteó repetidas veces, pero no hubo figura humana que pudiera divisarse a la lejanía. Estaba completamente solo, pero la sensación no le abandonaba.

— ¿Hola? —llamó por enésima vez—. ¿Hay alguien? —sólo silencio—. ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Pippa? ¿Jamie? ¿Sophie? ¿Señores Bennett? —todo esto le resultaba inquietante—. ¿Viento del Norte? ¿Estás ahí?

Ni siquiera el viento, quien nunca lo dejaba solo, respondió.

Soltando un suspiro que parecía jadeo se dejó caer sentado, con las piernas temblando por el cansancio que suponía el haber caminado sin rumbo por kilómetros. Tenía demasiado calor, el sudor caía por su piel y la cubría como un fino manto perlado que le hacía sentir más cansancio, más agotamiento. Ansiaba una mínima sombra, una pequeña brisa helada, lo que fuera para aliviar esa sensación de ahogo y calor que lo rodeaba. Estaba cansado y no sabía qué ocurría, dónde estaba ni por qué.

_Jack…_

Alzó la cabeza y volteó a los lados. Seguía solo.

_Jack…_

La voz –no, decir voz era mucho, lo que oía era menos que un susurro– le era lejana, pero acogedora.

_Jack…_

Cuando abrió la boca para poder responder, un vórtice negro de consciencia lo tragó y antes de poder gritar, se vio despierto en su celda. Se sentó en ella con lentitud, temiendo que algún malestar le golpeara dolorosamente el cuerpo o la mente si se apresuraba, pero al no ocurrir nada se llevó una mano al pecho y lo sintió latir. Estaba acelerado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero no se sentía cansado. No había ningún rastro de sudor en su rostro o en sus manos y el aire que lo rodeaba era frío, dándole una sensación agradable de frescor. Se observó las manos, viendo las heridas aún abiertas de sus nudillos, pero no había otro cambio apreciable. Estaba tal y como recordaba –si es que recordaba– antes de haberse echado a dormir.

Quiso hablar, pero por algún motivo no pudo emitir palabra tras separar sus labios. No encontraba expresión que pudiera abarcar la extraña sensación que lo embargaba. Era rara y algo turbadora, pero mucho mejor a la que sintió los primeros días que amaneció en esa celda, solo y confundido.

Bajó de la cama con parsimonia, viendo al suelo y buscando cierto objeto que durante el paso de los días se había acostumbrado a ver. Pese a la poca luz, nunca era difícil encontrarlo; ridículamente fácil, si había de admitir, puesto que la arena dorada brillaba con luz propia y parecía tener más intensidad por la oscuridad de su habitación. No obstante, para su sorpresa no halló ningún rastro de la arena y algo en su interior se preocupó. Quizás no era la mejor señal de que no estaba loco, pero le hacía sentirse menos solo en aquella horrible prisión donde aún no podía ver a su carcelero o a nadie que le indicara que seguía en la Tierra. Más de una vez sopesó la posibilidad de estar dormido, quizás en coma, pero al ver que los días pasaban y nada cambiaba sus teorías comenzaban a volverse más estrafalarias e imposibles, rayando en la desesperación de quien es ignorante de su situación. Jack intentaba controlar el miedo, pero éste se le aferraba al corazón como una garrapata y pronto comenzó a sentirlo como un amigo, puesto que lo mantenía alerta dentro de lo posible.

Exhaló un vaho frío y se acercó hasta la pared donde los restos secos de su sangre seguían impregnados. Al estar frente al muro, estiró su brazo y apenas posó sus dedos sobre la fría y sucia superficie, acariciándola con toques mariposa como si estuviera tanteando para comprobar que realmente existía. Para su sorpresa y sobresalto, apenas las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la pared ésta emitió un ruido y un brillo que enmarcaba una puerta inexistente lo cegó. Retrocedió asustado, con el corazón latiendo a mil, y observó como la pared comenzaba a desaparecer de manera extraña, casi digital, permitiendo que una luz tenue invadiera el interior de la austera habitación.

_Es tu oportunidad. ¡Huye!_ Le gritaba su mente, pero Jack estaba congelado en su lugar. Observaba con ojos incrédulos la puerta, que literalmente se materializó de la nada, y el miedo que le había acompañado durante aquellos últimos días incrementó de manera exponencial, prácticamente ahogándolo.

Escuchó un susurro y literalmente dio un salto, pegándose inmediatamente a la pared junto a la puerta como si pudiera esconderse de lo que fuera que emitía aquel sonido. Intentó mantener su respiración al mínimo, pero era difícil. Estaba hiperventilándose debido al estrés de la situación y eso transformaba sus inspiraciones en audibles jadeos.

— Jack… Jack, no tengas miedo, no te haremos daño —habló una voz tras la pared. Era suave y dulce, tan delicada que Jack imaginaba que provenía de una bailarina, pero él no se atrevía a salir de su escondite—. Jack… por favor, no somos malos. Somos como tú, así que no nos temas, por favor —pero él estaba hundido en miedo y no podía hacer más que quedarse quieto, temblar y aferrarse a la imagen de su familia, orando porque lo despertaran y le hicieran ver que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Más susurros, que pronto Jack distinguió como otras voces, y de la nada un sonido suave y apenas audible llegó a él, tocando sus oídos etéreamente. Una pequeña luz cálida y dorada se asomó por la recientemente abierta (y descubierta) puerta y Jack pudo contemplar como un pequeño delfín de arena color oro se asomó, nadando en el aire y la arena que lo guiaba grácilmente. ¡Era el delfín de sus sueños!

El sentimiento de algo conocido le hizo aplazar momentáneamente el miedo e intentando aferrarse al delfín se acercó hasta él, viendo con deleite como éste revoloteaba a su alrededor de manera alegre, haciendo con que una sonrisa amenazara por salir de sus propios labios. El delfín lo incitó a jugar con él y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, siendo seguido por Jack, quien no notaba que a su alrededor comenzaba a nevar ligeramente. No sonreía, pero un brillo en sus ojos delataba sus sentimientos; estaba cegado por el delfín, por el sentimiento de familiaridad y seguridad que le producía, dejándose llevar por él. Así, sin darse cuenta, el delfín lo guió hacia afuera de su habitación y Jack salió tras de él, con pasos temerosos, buscando al mamífero de arena que le confería tal tranquilidad.

— Jack…

Se detuvo en seco, saliendo de su ensoñación. Se descubrió a sí mismo en un amplio pasillo, un poco más iluminado que su propia habitación, pero de todos modos en penumbra. Pudo distinguir una figura luminosa, igual de dorada que el delfín, de pie a unos pocos metros de él; estaba sonriendo amorosamente, como un padre, mientras dejaba que el delfín revoloteara a su alrededor. Era pequeño y todo su ser irradiaba luz, la cual bañaba tenuemente otras figuras más grandes que él mismo y cuyos cuerpos se escondían en las sombras. Aún así, eso fue suficiente para hacer volver el miedo que el delfín había aplazado y Jack retrocedió varios pasos de manera inconsciente, viéndolos con ojos bañados en terror.

— Jack —otra vez la voz melodiosa, que provenía de una de esas figuras—, no tengas miedo, no te haremos daño —dio un paso hacia enfrente, permitiendo que la penumbra fuera menos profunda sobre ella y la vista de Jack, acostumbrándose rápidamente a las sombras, pronto pudo delinear con casi completa exactitud la apariencia de quien le hablaba—. No tengas miedo, Jack.

La figura resultó ser una mujer no muy alta, delicada como su voz se lo indicaba, con un rostro hermoso y colores exóticos y alocados. Sus ojos eran violeta, aunque la poca luz no dejaba apreciar lo realmente bello de su tono, y poseía pestañas largas y encrespadas. Una nariz pequeña y algo respingada y una boca de labios ligeramente gruesos terminaban de adornar su rostro de piel bronceada que era enmarcado por largo cabello castaño que poseía mechas de verdes, azules, amarillas y violeta. Vestía de blanco, sencillo, como él mismo luego que se cambió por las ropas que estaban dispuestas para él. No se veía amenazante, pero Jack no podía confiar. No en ese preciso instante.

— Somos tus amigos, Jack. Te prometo que no te haremos nada —dijo con una sonrisa dulce, sin acercarse al muchacho. No había que ser muy agudo para ver el miedo poblando sus facciones y ella temía que si se acercaba un poco, él podía atacarla para defenderse—. Mira Jack, él es Sandy. Él es quien ha enviado a sus delfines de arena a acompañarte estos días —siguió hablando, sabiendo que el joven no se movería por el miedo y que, alertado, escucharía todo lo que ella dijera. El susodicho, quien resultaba ser el hombrecito de luz, sonrió afablemente a Jack y permitió que el delfín volviera con él. Esta vez Jack se mostró reacio a aceptarlo, pero la alegría e inocencia del animal de arena terminó por contagiarlo y permitió que se quedara a su lado mientras él observaba a aquellas personas desconocidas, atento a todo y preparado para atacar si era necesario.

»Yo soy Toothiana y estos dos de atrás son nuestros amigos. Él más alto es Aster y el de barba blanca es North —siguió hablando, apuntando a las otras dos figuras ensombrecidas mientras Sandy permitía que su luz se intensificara, dejando así que Jack pudiera ver con más detalles a los recién presentados.

North, que si mal no recordaba significaba "Norte", era un hombre corpulento con cara de bonachón, cuyo rostro era adornado por una larga barba blanca y cuyos brazos estaban completamente tatuados. Parecía un leñador en la opinión de Jack y esos escrutiñadores ojos azules causaban cierto temor en Jack, pero la sonrisa amable y la calidez que su aura expelía le detuvo de convocar una tormenta sólo para alejarlo de él. Parecía ser un buen hombre, casi como esos padres que miman mucho a sus hijos o, de ser un poco más viejo, de esos abuelos que te daban dulces cuando tus padres no estaban viendo. Daba buena espina pese a su aspecto intimidador y Jack, sorpresivamente, se sintió calmado al verlo. Dentro de lo posible, claro.

Aster era alto. Muy alto. Jack no recordaba haber visto a alguien tan alto en su vida, aunque tampoco era que él conociera a tantas personas. Podía arriesgarse en decir que debía ser veinteañero, pasados los veinticinco años. Su piel ligeramente bronceada, un poco más blanca que la de Toothiana, poseía algunos tatuajes que resaltaban bastante sobre sus músculos, pero era su cabello grisáceo azulado era lo que más llamaba la atención (además de su altura). Si hubiera podido verlo de espaldas hubiera notado que no era completamente corto como él lo apreciaba y combinaba muy bien con sus pobladas cejas oscuras y ojos profundos ojos verdes.

Jack estaba anonadado. Observó a las cuatro personas frente a él, observándolo con ojos cautelosos y con un tinte de amabilidad que incitaba a no asustarlo. Después de la introducción de Toothiana, ninguno de los cinco pronunció palabra por largo rato; sólo el ruido que producía el delfín rompía el silencio de manera agradable, pese a la tensión que podía aún sentirse en el ambiente. Todavía asustado, pero dejándose llevar por el sentimiento por _por fin_ ver a otro ser humano después de todo ese tiempo encerrado, Jack dio dos pasos temerosos hacia adelante, sin despegar la vista de las cuatro figuras. Éstas, a su vez, se dedicaban a observar al muchacho, intentando ver con detenimiento todas sus facciones. Cabello blanco y cejas oscuras; extraño. Grandes y atemorizados ojos azules, piel imposiblemente blanca e incluso con un débil tinte azulado North se atrevería a señalar. Era delgado, muy delgado, y no muy alto; más que Toothiana, eso sí. No podía superar los veinte años, pero más de quince sí tenía. Apostaban entre dieciséis y dieciocho por sus facciones.

Entonces una voz rompió el ambiente, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

— Buenas tardes.

Jack se volteó con rapidez y los demás no tuvieron necesidad de hacerlo. Frente a ellos había un hombre alto, más o menos de la altura de North, vestido con ropas verde militar y con expresión severa. Inconscientemente Jack se encogió sobre sí mismo, sintiendo nuevamente el temor ascender por su garganta e intentando escudarse inútilmente tras el delfín que ahora ya no parecía tan amigable como antes. No tenía idea de dónde había salido, cuánto tiempo había estado tras de él ni qué quería, pero al parecer los otros sí lo supieron al instante, puesto que sus rostros se desfiguraron en una expresión de desolación y pánico.

— No. No a él, por favor —rogó Toothiana sorprendiendo (y asustando más) a Jack. La dulzura de su voz fue reemplazada completamente por la desesperación.

— No es mi elección —respondió el hombre con parsimonia.

— ¡Es un niño, maldición! —exclamó Aster y Jack se sobresaltó al oírlo. Se escuchaba muy molesto y la agresividad de su voz le asustaba.

— Ustedes no tienen voz ni voto en esto. Agradezcan que les permitimos contacto con él antes de llevarlo al laboratorio —ante aquella última palabra el corazón de Jack se detuvo. ¿Laboratorio? ¿Por qué un laboratorio? ¿Dónde diablos estaban y qué rayos querían de él?

El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante, estirando el brazo para tomar a Jack por el hombro cuando el delfín decidió chocar violentamente contra su rostro, haciéndolo toser y sentir sus fuerzas desapareciendo. No alcanzó a caer dormido antes que una alarma sonara por todo el lugar, ensordeciendo a todos, y más hombres con vestimentas similares emergieron literalmente de la nada, lanzándose hacia ellos.

Jack, congelado en su lugar, observaba todo con grandes ojos incrédulos, no entiendo qué diablos pasaba. No obstante, pronto fue violentamente movido de su lugar y distinguió a North tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo hacia quién sabe dónde antes de detener un golpe que le iba dirigido con su antebrazo. No alcanzó a caer, puesto que otros brazos lo atraparon y al alzar la vista vio a Aster escudándolo con su cuerpo de quienes intentaban llevárselo, soportando los golpes y las patadas sin emitir un solo grito de dolor.

— Escucha —le dijo, llamando su atención—, pase lo que pase no digas nada. Nosotros te protegeremos de todo lo que podamos, ¿está bien? —Jack estaba confundido. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo y por qué Aster le decía eso?

No alcanzó a asentir cuando el mayor gritó de dolor, retorciéndose y casi aplastándolo entre sus brazos. Una mano lo tomó bruscamente del hombro, separándolo del abrazo de Aster, y entonces lo arrastraron lejos de los cuatro, quienes habían sido reducidos y lo observaban con ojos implorantes mientras lo veían marchar contra su voluntad, infundiéndole cada vez más y más temor al joven.

¿Qué le iban a hacer?

**Continuará~**


	3. 3: Bajo la piel humana

**Disclaimer:** El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece y esta historia está hecha sin ningún fin de lucro.

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por todos los que comentan, siguen y/o dan a favoritos a esta historia. Espero disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

"**La caja de Pandora"**

**Capítulo 3: **_Bajo la piel humana_

Era tal su estupor que fue incapaz de reaccionar durante todo el trayecto hasta el dichoso laboratorio. Apenas la puerta se abrió, tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza; la luz era incandescente y él había pasado demasiado tiempo en las sombras. A sus oídos llegaron las voces de personas extrañas y el ruido de metal chocando contra metal, desatando su gran imaginación la cual lo llevó hasta los peores escenarios extraídos de las más horrendas películas de terror que había visto. Ahora, en retrospectiva, se arrepentía de haber sido en su momento un fanático del género de horror. Había alimentado mucho a su mente de manera retorcida y ahora le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

— ¿Dónde lo dejamos?

— Allá por favor. Ajusten bien las correas —Jack abrió los ojos espantados ante tal afirmación.

— ¡¿CORREAS?!

Muy tarde. Además de ahora ver un montón de puntos de colores sobre imágenes borrosas, se vio de espaldas contra una pared donde los hombres se apresuraron a atarle las muñecas y los tobillos con unas gruesas correas de cuero que le impedían moverse. Por supuesto, estaba dispuesto a probar aquella teoría. Comenzó a moverse de manera frenética y más pronto de lo esperado sus poderes se desataron. Una tormenta de nieve a escala azotó al lugar y sus manos comenzaron a echar hielo en forma de estaca de una manera explosiva e inesperada para el mismo adolescente. No obstante, todos sus esfuerzos resultaron fútiles. Cuando su vista comenzó a volverse nítida, notó que los hombres que lo habían aprisionado ya no se encontraban junto a él y que una serie de nuevas personas en bata y con cara de doctores (o científicos) lo observaban con ojos agudos detrás de la seguridad de un cristal que, al parecer, era lo suficientemente grueso e indestructible como para no verse afectado ni por las estacas de hielo ni por la fiera tormenta.

— Inicio de las pruebas, espécimen número siete —oyó la voz por altoparlante de alguno de los de bata. Eso sólo logró embravecer más su ya alterado ánimo.

— ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! —gritó, sabiendo que era inútil—. ¡QUÉ QUIEREN DE MÍ! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡AUXILIOOOO!

La tormenta comenzó a descontrolarse, incluso bajo los parámetros de Jack. Los científicos, previendo la explosión de poder del adolescente, se dedicaron a analizar los resultados que arrojaban sus modernas máquinas, maravillándose por lo que leían. El poder de Jack parecía crecer exponencialmente y no tenía pinta de detenerse pronto. Empero, por mucho que quisieran llevar al chico a su límite, ver qué tanto poder podía albergar un cuerpo tan joven, debían detenerse. Podían tener equipo de última generación, pero lo que habían dispuesto en aquel momento era meramente por un tema de seguridad. El equipamiento para llevar al límite del frío a Jack no era ese y si el muchacho lograba llegar a valores cercanos al cero absoluto, no podrían contenerlo y perderían millones en equipo y en tiempo.

Una científica, una de las más jóvenes, se acercó hasta el micrófono que se conectaba con el altoparlante de la cámara de Jack y le habló con voz calmada intentando tranquilizar al atormentado muchacho.

— Jack, cariño, tranquilo —le hablaba—. Esto es por tu bien. Necesitamos hacerte estos análisis para evitar que suceda lo que ahora mismo está sucediendo —pero sus palabras, falsas palabras de consuelo, caían en oídos sordos. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró de sus labios y decidió usar su carta de triunfo—. Jack, si no hacemos esto, tu familia podría salir perjudicada por el descontrol de tus poderes. ¿Acaso quieres que Pippa sufra por tu culpa?

El efecto fue instantáneo. La fiera tormenta comenzó a mermar y Jack, quien no había dejado de intentar liberarse, quedó completamente inmóvil con una mirada que reflejaba tanto sorpresa como miedo. Definitivamente había sido una jugada sucia, pero él no estaba en condiciones de darse cuenta. No cuando involucraban a su hermanita y su seguridad.

— Pippa… —susurró.

— Sí, Jack. Nosotros sólo hicimos lo mejor para ella y para tus padres. ¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido si tú permanecías libre, jugando con tus poderes como lo hacías hasta ahora? Podrías haber matado a alguien por accidente y ninguno de los dos quiere eso, ¿o sí? —cualquiera hubiera podido notar la cobardía de su persona al utilizar tales tretas, pero Jack estaba hecho un lío emocional y mental que lo incapacitaba de pensar como era debido.

Mientras la mujer intercambiaba palabras con Jack, los otros aprovechaban el descuido del adolescente para preparar debidamente la cámara y, sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, la tormenta había muerto completamente y la temperatura de la cámara estaba ascendiendo lenta, pero continuamente. No fue hasta que el sudor comenzó a resbalar por sus poros que Jack cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde y el calor comenzó a hacer mella en su constantemente frío cuerpo. Intentó forcejear como antes, pero sus brazos no respondían con el mismo ahínco y sentía sus piernas temblar como gelatina.

— Veinte grados Celsius y ascendiendo a cinco grados por minuto —informó uno de los científicos, viendo con atención el termómetro digital que registraba la temperatura de la cámara.

— Bien. Cuando lleguen a treinta y cinco renueven reporte —ordenó quien parecía estar a cargo del personal en bata. Asintieron silenciosamente y continuaron sus observaciones.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los científicos, Jack aún intentaba inútilmente por liberarse. El sudor rápidamente se iba haciendo más notorio sobre su blanca piel y los temblores se volvían más pronunciados a medida que los segundos pasaban. Sentía la garganta seca y la nariz caliente, volviéndosele complicado el simple hecho de respirar. Mientras jadeaba como perro en verano, sus ojos –los cuales luchaban por no cerrarse ante la debilidad de sus párpados– intentaban enfocar con más claridad la imagen de aquellos inmundos seres que lo mantenían captivo bajo aquel sol artificial y les enviaba miradas de odio que los susodichos ignoraban.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? ¿Por qué él? No recordaba ser excepcional en nada además de causar desorden. Sí, quizás no era ni el alumno, ni el hijo, ni el hermano ejemplar, pero no merecía un castigo de tamaña magnitud, ¿no? Él era alguien normal… dentro de lo posible, pues su accidente de hace un año lo había cambiado, ¡pero nada grave! Nada para tenerlo encerrado allí como si fuera una rata de laboratorio. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Sí, su cuerpo se mantenía a una temperatura que para todos sería hipotermia; sí, la nieve solía salir de sus dedos; sí, podía montar al viento y planear por los aires…

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo se le ocurrió pensar que era normal?

_¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Yo no pedí esto!_

— Treinta grados.

El encargado se acercó hasta un teléfono y apenas levantando el auricular, sin discar ningún número, comenzó a hablar.

— Traigan al número dos —y colgó el teléfono.

Jack se sentía en un estado febril. Sentía que se _derretía_ y temía que fuera de una manera muy literal. Ni siquiera cuando era "normal" había tenido que soportar calores tan sofocantes como al que lo sometían ahora. Su ciudad, Burgess, solía reconocerse por tener inviernos un poco más largos que los demás y, en verano, no ser abrumadoramente calurosos como otras ciudades estadounidenses. Para él, humano o fenómeno, este calor era anormal y su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportarlo; mucho menos ahora.

_Me estoy derritiendo… me voy a derretir…_

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y algo parecido a cadenas arrastrándose en el suelo. Levantó débilmente la mirada y reconoció con sorpresa al pequeño hombre dorado que había visto anteriormente siendo guiado hasta una cámara contigua a la suya propia. Pudo distinguir una expresión triste que, por algún motivo, le pareció inapropiada para el rostro de aquel hombrecito y notó las cadenas que aprisionaban sus piernas y brazos. Llevaba una especie de collar negro puesto en el cuello, pero el calor le impedía pensar en qué podría ser aquello.

— Dos. Tus órdenes son simples —dijo el militar que había traído a Sandy—. Evita que Siete se quede dormido todo lo que puedas. Si no obedeces, ya sabes las consecuencias.

Jack, en su debilidad, intento entender el diálogo, pero era demasiado difícil. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado acalorado… le habían robado todas sus fuerzas.

— Atención, número siete —la voz en el altoparlante lo exaltó y volteó el rostro hacia el frente, buscando a quien le hablaba. Era aquel científico que ostentaba, al parecer, el título de jefe en ese laboratorio—. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Jack no se sentía con fuerzas para responder, pero el otro no le dio oportunidad para descansar—. ¡Responde, número siete! —el grito resonó en sus oídos y apretó los dientes por el dolor de cabeza que emergió.

— No… —musitó apenas con voz. Al abrir la boca para responder pudo saborear su propio sudor; no era salado como antes.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres un niño irresponsable e insolente! ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —un breve silencio y una llamada telefónica que Jack no captó antes que la voz volviera a hablarle—. Sin embargo, sabes que no eres normal. ¿Quieres que te diga que eres _especial_? ¿Lo quieres, cierto?

Jack no respondió. Sentía el enojo y el odio hacia aquella persona subir por su garganta, nublándole la mente con pensamientos negativos que involucraban _cerrarle el hocico a patadas_ a cierto individuo de bata. El susodicho pudo percibir claramente las intenciones asesinas del adolescente, pero simplemente rió con sorna ante su reacción. Eso sólo alimentó la ira de Jack.

— Especial… ¡Já! Especiales son los niños superdotados que pueden hacer un bien al mundo. Tú… tú no eres especial —decía con burla, con una hiriente ironía hacia el decadente chico—. Tú eres un fenómeno que sólo sabe causar desastres por donde va, congelando todo lo que toca. Pero no te preocupes, has caído en buenas manos —de estar en condiciones, Jack se hubiera reído en su cara por el sarcasmo. ¿Buenas manos? Claro, tan buenas que lo meten a un horno cuando tenían más que claro que no le causarían ningún bien.

Lamentablemente, su estado estaba empeorando. No pudo oír cuando uno de los del laboratorio indicó los cuarenta grados, pero él sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y la consciencia luchar por permanecer. Sus jadeos iban volviéndose más lentos y le costaba enfocar la mirada, pero aún así pudo oír claramente nuevas cadenas chocando contra el suelo y con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar alzó la cabeza y observó a los recién llegados. Eran Toothiana, Aster y North, todos encadenados y observándolo con una expresión muy parecida a la indignación y al llanto. No pudo leer sus labios, pero notó claramente la expresión de congoja de la mujer y algo parecido a un improperio de los labios del más alto al tiempo que los llevaban a la misma habitación donde estaba Sandy encadenado.

Un sonido parecido a un _¡pip!_ y la pared donde estaba Jack giró en noventa grados, dejándolo en la posición precisa para que, en lugar de ver el cristal tras el que se protegían los científicos, viera le cristal que los separaba a él de los otros cuatro. Estaba demasiado débil como para hablar, pero aún entre su vista nublada podía contemplar sus rostros y la tensión de sus cuerpos.

— Para tu fortuna, _Jack_ —había una nota de repulsión al momento en que pronunció su nombre—, no estás solo. Verás, estos de acá son tan fenómenos como tú y podrás aprender mucho de ellos en lo que te mantengamos en observación. ¡Mira las asombrosas capacidades de cada uno! ¡Son tan únicos, tan _útiles_!

Parecía ser la entrada para algo más, pero ninguno de los cuatro hizo movimiento alguno. Ninguno observaba a Jack ni a los científicos, pero quien supervisaba no estaba para juegos. Chasqueó la lengua, harto del comportamiento "infantil" de sus queridísimos especímenes, y tomó con rudeza un control que yacía sobre un monitor y pulsó el botón con rabia. Jack vio, horrorizado dentro de lo que su debilitado estado le permitía, los resultados de aquella simple acción. Los cuerpos de Aster, Toothiana y North comenzaron a convulsionar mientras éstos intentaban inútilmente llevar sus manos hacia el collar electrizado y Sandy, aunque tenía un ataque menos violento, realizaba la misma acción guiando sus pequeñas manos hasta el collar del cual emergían unos puntos negros que, de estar en todas sus facultades mentales, Jack hubiera reconocido como arena.

La tortura no duró siquiera un minuto, pero fue lo suficiente como para dejarlos sin aliento. Cayeron de rodillas, todos juntos por las cadenas que los unían, jadeando y aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras sus cuerpos temblaban por el dolor sufrido. Jack no podía hacer nada; él mismo estaba quizás peor que ellos en ese preciso momento.

— Segunda oportunidad. Número dos y cinco, comiencen ustedes —ordenó con voz fría y calculadora.

Aún sin recuperarse por completo, doblegados por la autoridad del científico y sus mortíferas armas, los cuatro se pusieron de pie con debilidad y observaron con ojos lastimeros a Jack. No querían que _eso_ lo viera de aquella manera, pero si querían ayudar al albino debían estar lo más sanos posibles.

Sandy estiró un brazo, permitiendo que de él se desprendieron pequeños granos de arena dorada que flotó en el aire, acumulándose y formando una mariposa de arena que comenzó a volar grácilmente a su alrededor. Rápidamente, antes que una nueva descarga cayera dolorosamente sobre sus cuerpos, guió a la mariposa hacia las grandes y callosas manos de North, quien con un simple toque de su dedo convirtió a la mariposa de arena en una mariposa de cristal. La atrapó con su palma izquierda antes que volviera a emprender vuelo hacia Jack, chocando contra el vidrio que los separaba y se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

Hubo un silencio. Ni Toothiana ni Aster hacían nada.

— ¡Cuatro, Seis! —gritó con exasperación el hombre, pero ellos no hacían nada.

Una nueva descarga de electricidad hacia sus cuerpos volvió a llevarlos al suelo, Aster apenas teniendo la fuerza para evitar que Toothiana cayera de bruces al piso. La atajó con uno de sus brazos, apretando los dientes para no gemir de dolor, y la ayudó a levantarse. Ya de pie, Toothiana permitió que unas pocas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

— Tooth, tenemos que —le susurró Aster.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella, llevándose las manos al collar—. Jack no lo soportará. Es demasiado para él, para cualquiera. ¡Lo vamos a aterrar!

— En algún momento tenía que verlo —intentó ayudar North, pero la mujer negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente.

— ¡No así!

El científico, harto de los lloriqueos de la asiática, decidió cambiar de estrategia.

— Suban la temperatura otros cinco grados —dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los prisioneros lo oyeran. Sandy jadeó insonoramente, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y volteó a ver a Jack, quien parecía tan aterrado como ellos, pero sin tener fuerzas como para demostrarlo más allá de sus ojos. North y Aster parecían fúricos, pero también asustados por el bienestar del adolescente.

Toothiana no pudo más.

— ¡NO! —exclamó con desesperación—. ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡LO HARÉ! ¡SÓLO…! Sólo no dañen más a Jack —pidió en un sollozo, no pudiendo soportar ver la imagen actual de Jack. Parecía un helado derritiéndose bajo el sol, apenas consciente, luchando por mantenerse fuerte. ¡Un niño como él no debía estar en su situación! ¡Mejor ella que él!

Satisfecho, el hombre alzó una mano para detener las acciones del encargado del termostato de la cámara.

Jack, concentrado todas sus fuerzas en ver a Toothiana, pudo leer un mudo perdón en sus ojos y entonces, algo que lo dejó mudo del shock ocurrió.

Si no fuera por la insistencia de ella por no dejar que esto ocurriera y el perdón que sus ojos le gritaban, Jack hubiera pensado que aquello era producto de la fatiga que, a causa del calor, lo llevaban a alucinar. De hecho, intentó pensar así, pero su mente nublada y débil le gritaba que era la verdad por mucho que él no quisiera. Y siendo incapaz de desviar la vista, contempló como del cuerpo de aquella pequeña bailarina de facciones exóticas comenzaron a emerger plumas de variados colores y desde la espalda, la piel se rompía para dar paso a un par de alas que comenzaron a revolotear a gran velocidad, elevándola un par de centímetros del suelo. Su rostro perdió algo del color bronce, volviéndose más pálido, y fue enmarcado por las plumas que reemplazaron a su cabello, resaltando una de ellas que estaba justo sobre su frente, dorada y suave a la vista.

Jack sintió que el mundo daba vueltas y, si eso no hubiera sido suficiente para atormentar a su confundida mente, al intentar desviar la mirada de aquel _bizarro_ espectáculo, sus ojos se toparon con uno similar. Sin embargo, no eran plumas las que emergían de los poros de Aster, sino un pelo gris como su cabello que cubría cada parte de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un pelaje grisáceo que aún conservaba los tatuajes que había visto antes. Lo más impactante fue definitivamente el ver cómo unas largas orejas de conejo emergían de su cabeza y allí, de pie, había literalmente un _conejo gigante_ (tanto que podía pasar por canguro) que le esquivaba la mirada tristemente.

— Jack… —oyó a la lejanía la voz de Toothiana—. ¡JACK!

Y la voz de Toothiana comenzaba a transfigurarse en la de Pippa mientras Jack se hiperventilaba, sintiéndose agitado y, para qué mentir, aterrado por aquellos _fenómenos_ que habían abandonado su forma humana para ser humanoides animales. Iba cayendo en la inconsciencia, siendo abrazado por la oscuridad de ésta que se le antojaba menos aterradora que la realidad, oyendo cómo gritaban su nombre a la lejanía mientras él se dejaba absorber por el terror de la noche que, a esas alturas, era su única amiga.

**Continuará~**


	4. 4: El hombre de la Luna

**Disclaimer:** El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece y esta historia está hecha sin ningún fin de lucro.

"**La caja de Pandora"**

**Capítulo 4: **_El hombre de la Luna_

La tormenta era feroz, los árboles a su alrededor tenían el tronco congelado y estaban completamente desprovistos de las hojas que abrigaban sus ramas. La nieve caía por doquier, depositándose en el suelo engrosando la capa que ocultaba la tierra a sus pies. El viento rugía, un lastimero gemido de dolor que Jack podía sentir como propio; el viento clamaba por venganza contra quienes habían osado lastimarlo. Jack, encogido en sí mismo, abrazaba sus piernas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas, negándose a observar el cruel escenario que se extendía a sus pies. Innumerables animales del bosque, pequeños y grandes, yacían muertos por culpa de su toque helado, inmóviles para siempre. Los pocos que eran capaces de resistir al frío asesino del joven adolescente se mantenían a su alrededor, observándolo con cierto aire triste, sin lograr entender cabalmente el sentimiento de culpa que inundaba el pecho del albino.

Jack no quería llorar. Se negaba, pero era difícil no hacerlo. No cuando todo lo que tocaba perecía.

_Jack…_

Escuchó aquella voz que solía oír en sus sueños. Intentó ignorarla, pero nuevamente resonó en el furioso viento, llegando a sus oídos. Indeciso, alzó la cabeza y contempló a los osos polares, zorros árticos y pingüinos que lo rodeaban, buscando la fuente de origen de la voz. Mas no había ningún humano en las cercanías y él se sentía cada vez más loco y paranoico.

_Jack…_

La voz sonó fuerte, demasiado cerca. Se exaltó y volteó con un salto a ver qué estaba tras de él.

Un caballo. Un caballo negro con crines que parecían deshacerse al ser tocadas por el viento, pero aún así sedosas a la vista. Los pequeños ojos amarillos del equino observaban escrutadoramente a Jack, quien en cierto sentido estaba prendado de la mística belleza del animal. Nunca había visto un caballo como este, que parecía que cada fibra de su ser era del más profundo negro a excepción de sus ojos, que brillaban como los de un búho en la oscuridad.

El caballo dio un paso hacia adelante, relinchando bajo y permitiendo que un vaho abandonara sus grandes fosas nasales, pero Jack inmediatamente retrocedió.

— No… si te acercas… m-morirás —le dijo, pero el caballo hacía oídos sordos—. No… por favor aléjate —le rogaba, retrocediendo mientras el caballo avanzaba hacia él con el mismo paso lento, pero seguro.

El pánico aumentó al notar que su espalda chocaba contra uno de los congelados troncos, siendo literalmente acorralado por el equino. Pegó sus manos al árbol, sintiendo como el hielo bajo sus palmas se engrosaban por culpa de sus poderes. Cerró los ojos al ver la cabeza del animal casi rozándole la nariz propia y desvió el rostro, rogando interna y silenciosamente que el caballo se retirara y no perecería como los otros animales que habían osado acercársele, encontrando solo la muerte a su alrededor. Una lágrima que rápidamente se convirtió en una hermosa lágrima de hielo cayó al momento en que sintió el morro del animal tocándole la mejilla y supo que pronto escucharía el pesado sonido del gran cuerpo del caballo cayendo muerto al suelo cubierto de nieve.

No obstante, no fue así.

Al oír el relincho del animal, Jack se atrevió a abrir un ojo y encontró, para su sorpresa, al animal completamente sano y vivo. **Vivo**. Jack no cabía en su sorpresa y, viendo como el equino le daba cierto espacio que antes había violado irrespetuosamente, con cautela se alejó mínimamente del árbol y se dedicó a observar al animal, el cual simplemente le devolvía la mirada mientras movía su larga cola negra y su crin danzaba y se disolvía con el fiero viento.

— ¿…Cómo…? —se preguntaba.

Temerosamente, alzó una mano y sin siquiera necesitar acercarla a la nariz del caballo, éste se acercó para posar su morro en la palma del albino, sorprendiéndolo al notar que su frío tacto no lo mataba al instante. De hecho, la negrura de su pelaje apenas era perturbada por el hielo que emergía de sus dedos. Era como si sus poderes se mezclaran perfectamente con el caballo, quien no hacía realmente mucho más que estar ahí, como demostrándole que no podía hacerle ningún daño.

_Jack…_

_Jack… no temas…_

_No puedes hacerme daño, Jack…_

Al abrir los ojos, Jack recordaba el sueño de manera clara y detallista. Se sentó con cuidado, viendo su mano derecha como si estuviera el Santo Grial posado en su palma. Sabía que había sido solo un sueño, los animales muertos y el caballo negro, pero la extraña sensación que le produjo permanecía. El sentimiento de miedo y alivio entremezclados estaba demasiado presente en su interior como para ser algo tan simple y banal como un sueño.

¿O no?

— ¿Jack?

La voz lo sobresaltó. Empuñó su mano derecha y la abrazó con la izquierda, acercándola a su pecho como intentando evitar que se la quitaran. Volteó con premura su cabeza, dirigiéndola hacia donde recordaba que había aparecido (o mejor dicho, desaparecido) la misteriosa puerta momentos antes que lo hubieran arrastrado al laboratorio, encontrando allí la silueta pequeña y delicada de Toothiana asomándose por el marco. Jack la observó por un momento sin reconocerla, pero al hacerlo inmediatamente retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la muralla. Afortunadamente, la oscuridad otra vez imperaba en aquellas celdas, pues de otro modo Toothiana hubiera visto con claridad el terror colmándole los ojos al adolescente.

— Jack… ¿podemos pasar? —preguntó ella en voz baja, esperando no seguir espantando al muchacho. No obstante, recibió sólo silencio, y en su rostro se reflejó claramente el dolor que le provocaba el entender que Jack le tenía miedo ahora.

— Jack —la voz de North resonó gruesa y grave, pero también paternal, en la habitación. Jack aún no podía ver su silueta, pero era imposible no oírlo entre tanto silencio—, no temas, no somos tus enemigos —decía, pero Jack seguía sin responder—. Por favor Jack… danos una oportunidad para explicarte todo —pidió, pero el silencio del menor era su única respuesta.

Permitieron que unos minutos más pasaran, esperando algún cambio, pero nada. Desde el marco de la puerta Tooth volteó a ver a North con rostro triste y él, con la misma expresión, simplemente negó y le hizo una seña para que se alejara. Jack aún necesitaba tiempo para digerir lo que había visto en el laboratorio y quizás simplemente no era el momento para que ellos intentaran acercársele; después de todo, entendían su miedo.

La mujer iba a acatar al señal de North, cuando una voz pequeña y temblorosa llegó a sus oídos. Era Jack.

— …quiero saber… quiero… —murmuraba, aún pegado a la muralla como si la vida se le fuera en ello—, pero… desde ahí… —Tooth entendió y asintió, pero al recordar que probablemente Jack no estaba aún tan acostumbrado a la oscuridad como ellos y, por ende, no podría ver bien sus gestos, verbalizó su asentimiento e invitó a North a que se acercara, quedando así ambos en el marco de la puerta.

Podían ver claramente la mayoría de las facciones de Jack, exceptuando pequeños detalles en él. Pudieron verlo sobre su cama, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo una de sus manos contra su pecho como queriendo ocultarla de ellos. No mantenía la cabeza alzada, pero suponían que era normal. Después de todo, el pobre estaba asustado. Se miraron entre ellos, discutiendo sin palabras quién comenzaría, pero aquello no fue necesario. Jack fue el primero en hablar, aunque aún no les dirigía la mirada.

— ¿Por qué… por qué… yo? —preguntó, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacía pocas horas.

Ambos adultos lo vieron con ojos tristes y fue North quien tomó la palabra, al notar que Tooth parecía tener problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas ante la triste visión del albino.

— Verás… Jack… hay alguien, muy importante, que nos vigila a todos todo el tiempo… siempre está ahí, aunque nosotros no lo veamos… y él te vio a ti y él te eligió —intentaba explicar, pero inclusive en el silencio podía captar la confusión de Jack. Sus palabras no lo alcanzaban y Tooth decidió intervenir.

— La luna, Jack —respondió a su pregunta silente.

Más silencio.

— …¿la… luna?

— Así es. La luna nos observa y hay alguien, que llamamos el hombre de la luna, que es quien nos vigila día y noche, cuidándonos y cuidando de las esperanzas de los niños del mundo —explicó y a Jack le sonó como un cuento de hadas, nada real, pero podía creerlo. A estas alturas, se creía cualquier cosa que le dijeran—. Todos nosotros, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, estuvimos al borde de la muerte… sin embargo… cuando estuvimos por dar nuestro último respiro, el hombre de la luna…

Dejó la frase inconclusa. Por la mente de Jack, las vivencias de su accidente se repetían una y otra vez. Un día frío, pero hermoso y sin muchas nubes. La insistencia de Pippa por salir a patinar en hielo al lago congelado a la salida de Burgess y su madre diciéndoles que tuvieran cuidado. Los juegos que se detuvieron abruptamente ante el ruido del hielo resquebrajándose. El miedo de su hermanita, aterrada ante el hielo que se rompía bajo sus patines, el miedo de sí mismo al verla tan cerca de la muerta. El amor y la estúpida valentía llevándolo a tomar el lugar de Pippa, cayendo a las aguas heladas mientras oía a su hermana gritar su nombre desesperadamente. El pánico. El frío de la muerte arrebatándole la vida.

— Él nos salvó, Jack… a todos nosotros —la voz de Toothiana lo sacó de sus memorias, causando que algo se encendiera en su interior—, pero a cambio, nosotros… —no necesitaba completar la frase. Jack entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

Y la helada rabia comenzaba a nublar la mente de Jack, bajando inmediatamente la temperatura del lugar varios grados centígrados con demasiada rapidez. Por supuesto, ambos adultos lo notaron y quisieron entrar a la habitación para calmar al muchacho, pero una ráfaga helada se los impidió.

— Espera, Jack…

— ¡¿Y cuándo le pedí que me salvara?! ¡AH! —les gritó, levantándose inmediatamente para encararlos como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de algo—. ¡Yo estaba completamente dispuesto a morir por Pippa! ¡Si hubiera muerto ahí mismo no me hubiera arrepentido! ¡¿Por qué me salvó entonces?! ¡POR QUÉ! —exigía saber. ¿Qué se creía ese hombre de la luna para decidir sobre su destino?

— Jack, escucha, por favor…

— ¡NO! —la escarcha que cubría las paredes se transformó en hielo sólido y el cuerpo de Tooth comenzó a temblar ante la baja temperatura. North, acostumbrado, apenas sintió sus vellos erizarse, pero estaba más preocupado por Jack como para notar aquello—. Él me convirtió en esto… ¡POR SU CULPA SOY UN FENÓMENO!

— Jack, el hombre de la luna no toma decisiones a la ligera. Si él te ha escogido, es porque tu corazón puro y bondadoso merecía una segunda oportunidad para vivir —pero Jack no lo escuchaba, pensando en todas las cosas inexplicables que le habían sucedido desde entonces, todo lo que había vivido desde que se había salvado "milagrosamente" de una muerte segura.

— Entonces… todo era mentira… los médicos decían que el trauma había causado que mi cabello se cayera y volviera blanco, que mis ojos comenzaran a perder su color… ¡QUÉ MIERDA SOY ENTONCES! —parecía estar sufriendo algo entre una crisis de ansiedad y de identidad, pero las ráfagas que emergían de su cuerpo impedían que los mayores fueran a darle algún consuelo.

North y Tooth no sabían qué hacer. Sabían que hablar con él ahora era arriesgado, pero siempre lo sería. Era un adolescente y, por ende, sus emociones serían mucho más inestables que las de ellos mismo y las noticias sobre lo que realmente era ahora nunca causarían un menor impacto en su mente y corazón joven. Empero, al mismo tiempo les dolía verlo de esa manera y ambos, con instintos paternales bastante desarrollados, querían protegerlo de alguna manera de la verdad y el mismo Jack no se los permitía. Les rompía el corazón.

— Tch —oyeron a sus espaldas y la figura alta de Aster apareció. Inmediatamente vieron el profundo ceño fruncido que su rostro poseía y, a sabiendas del corto genio del más alto, simplemente se hicieron a un lado. Si Aster era conocido por algo, era por su "amor rudo". Él no era de los que decoraban las noticias con algodón de azúcar para hacerlas más suaves ni las que consolaban con abrazos; él hablaba con verdades y sin filtro, y quizás eso era lo que necesitaba Jack en ese momento.

Aunque las ráfagas golpeaban con fuerza el cuerpo de Aster y éste temblaba violentamente por el frío que se pegaba a su piel poco cubierta, no dejaba de avanzar. Protegiéndose con sus brazos, avanzó hasta donde estaba Jack y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces lo golpeó en la cabeza, sacando de su ensimismamiento al albino de manera tan abrupta, que las ráfagas se detuvieron, aunque el progresivo congelamiento de la habitación no.

— Óyeme bien niño, todo lo dicho es verdad, lo quieras aceptar o no —le dijo secamente, viéndolo con dagas por ojos—, me da igual si te dices fenómeno o monstruo o lo que quieras, pero no nos encierres a todos en el mismo saco. Hemos hecho más de lo que crees por el mundo por más tiempo del que puedas imaginar, así que seremos cualquier cosa menos monstruos. Los monstruos son los que nos tienen acá encerrados, experimentando con nosotros como si no fuéramos más que ratas, así que más vale que dejes la autocompasión pronto y pienses con la cabeza fría —le sermoneó, consiguiendo lo que quería: que Jack lo escuchara.

El susodicho observaba con enojo, pero cierta confusión, al más alto. Lentamente dejó que sus manos cayeran a sus costados, descubriendo el sitio donde había recibido el golpe, y observó el suelo congelado sin decir nada. Un silencio se instauró alrededor de los tres y ni siquiera el delicado andar de la arena de Sandy lograba romperlo. El aire se tornó pesado y tras digerir las palabras de Aster, Jack se dio cuenta de por qué la tensión comenzaba a aumentar en el lugar de manera tan rápida y exponencial.

— Hay algo… aún hay algo que no te hemos dicho, Jack…

El miedo comenzó a crecer dentro de Jack y alzó el rostro hacia los dos que aún permanecían en la puerta. Aster, que estaba frente a él, vio sin siquiera cambiar de expresión el rostro de pánico de Jack y decidió que debía de ser él quien dejara caer la bomba, a sabiendas que el menor no lo tomaría bien.

— Q-Que…

— Jack, por favor, tranquilízate —pedía Tooth, pero era inútil.

— Jack, nosotros…

Pero Aster interrumpió a North, soltando la verdad crudamente sobre Jack.

— Somos inmortales. Y desde que el hombre de la luna te salvó, tú también lo eres.

Punto final. Todo lo que temía Jack se materializó apenas Aster abrió la boca y como si el frío por fin le afectara (cosa que no ocurrió), su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

_Inmortal._

_Inmortal._

_**Inmortal.**_

— Fuera…

— ¿Jack?

— ¡FUERA! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ! ¡DÉJENME SOLO! —gritó fuera de sí, permitiendo que una vez más sus poderes se salieran de control, desatando una tormenta a escala que logró golpear tan fuertemente a Aster que lo lanzó hacia atrás, siendo North quien lo atajó con cierta dificultad. Tooth salió volando hasta la pared a sus espaldas y tuvieron que ser los dos hombres quienes le ayudaran a salir del rango de ataque de Jack, mientras ella intentaba llegar a él gritando su nombre.

Sin embargo, a él no le importaba nada. La tormenta se hacía más fuerte y él simplemente permitía que su enojo, rabia y miedo se expresara de esa manera, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había perdido simplemente al saber que desde que había sido sacado del lago, inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, aquellas últimas palabras habían perdido significado para él.

_Papá, mamá, Pippa… perdónenme…_

**Continuará~**


End file.
